Life is Strange- SnakeHands
by Niccolo Di Angelo
Summary: Max and Chloe left behind the destroyed Arcadia Bay 3 years ago. Chloe is in the army, and Max's without her medication, their neighbor Leopold is making Max fall for him by saving her from an attempted rape, and a bushy haired man is "stalking" Max. Of course, everything is not as it seems, nothing is ever what it seems.
1. Aftermath

It's been three years since the destruction of Arcadia Bay.

Chloe and I had bought a house with our new jobs.

We weren't dating, just living together.

There were a large number of disappearances in the last year, but I still could do the thing... Although I promised I never would again.

But I was without my medication.

Blackwell had my medication. They were paying for it.

My parents paid for my medication before Blackwell, but since I was "dead," I couldn't have them help me.

I couldn't really explain what happened three years ago to anyone who wasn't crazy.

Which meant no police

And no parents.

They'd put me in a mental hospital.

Chloe had joined the army, so I was living alone.

One night, the dog woke me up.

"What is it Frank?"

I heard a crashing.

"Oh no..." The only phone was downstairs. I could probably do the thing and call the police. But I promised to never do that again.

Never rewind time again. Arcadia Bay was destroyed because of my powers, I couldn't do it again.

I heard someone coming up the stairs.

I grabbed a lamp.

They broke the door down.

I threw the lamp at him, and he fell back.

Another man came in, Frank attacked him.

Or tried to

He kicked Frank away.

Then, he shot Frank.

My eyes opened wide.

I ran over to him and kicked him, he slapped me and pushed me onto the floor.

He got on top of me.

No...

I heard, "Police! Put your hands up!" I was saved.

Later, I found out that my neighbor Leopold Goldstein heard the commotion and called the cops.

He was essentially all you could want in a guy. Tall, funny, nice, handsome, athletic, smart. The list goes on.

He was around my age, but I never really talked to him...

"Um, Leopold, I just wanna thank you for saving me."

"Max, I'd fight through hell to save you."


	2. Start of a Relationship?

Me and Leo started hanging out everyday together. He would take me to restaurants sometimes. The zoo. Fairs. Everything.

"Max-" He said one day.

"Yes?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Um- I..." I wasn't sure, I knew I had feelings for Chloe and vise versa, but would that ever be anything?

"No." I smiled.

"Would you say no to me?"

"No," I was blushing.

"Then be mine?" He leaned in.

I closed the deal and kissed his lips.

I noticed a bushy haired man with noticeably tanned skin staring at me.

Leo turned around.

"You have a problem, four eyes?" Leo yelled at him.

"...Max Caulfield, leave him, come with me-" Leo smashed his fist into the bushy haired man's face.

I knew it was kinda brash, but I felt it was kinda heroic and romantic too. Was it the voices?

I heard a voice in my head. "Join in."

I knew better. My schizophrenia was low. I could work through it.

The man left with a bloody nose.


	3. Bushy Haired Bad Ass

We went to his house.

He started kissing me on his couch.

He grabbed my breasts.

"Leo... I dunno if I'm ready for this."

He held me down and shoved his tongue in my mouth.

He ripped of my shirt and bra.

I bit his tongue.

"What the fuck? I said no!"

I noticed he had a knife in his hand.

"What're you?" He lunged at me.

But an arm wrapped around his neck.

Another grabbed his knife hand.

"Leopold Goldenstein, I already called the cops." I heard...

It was the bushy haired man.

"Who the fuck?"

"Call me a saint, but I did some snooping-" Sounds familiar...

Was this even the same weirdo stalking me just hours ago?

"You're a serial rapist. I checked your shed. You're a sick man."

He punched bushy man in the face.

And again.

The third time bushy let go and grabbed his own face.

I took a vase and smashed it over Leopold's head.

He was dazed, but snapped out of it.

Bushy man was in a Spike Spiegel fighting stance, moving around the same.

Leopold grabbed the knife and ran at Bushy.

Bushy grabbed his arm and pushed it to the side, still holding his knife arm. He then grabbed Leopold's face, and smashed his head into the ground.

Leopold was unconscious.

I heard police sirens.

Bushy gave me his windbreaker to cover up my upper body..

"Who are you?"

"Call me Guts."

Guts.

Looks like I have two partners in crime.

"What a badass."


	4. Drugs Are Important

I saw one.

A skinman.

It was sickly looking and tall, with large dark sunken eyes, and a grin that covered most of its head, it's long fingers pointed at the tips, and it's legs bent backwards.

I screamed.

Guts just looked at me.

"What's wrong"

"Skinman..." I whimpered.

Guts looked confused for a moment.

Then he responded, "Oh I see."

He drew me into a hug and patted my head.

"They're not real. Don't worry." I was shaking.

"Christ..." He poked some part of my back.

I felt drowsy.

I fell asleep.

I woke up.

We were in what I assumed was his house.

"Don't you have medication for this stuff?"'

"I'm under the radar."

"Right... Look, I can't get prescription pills because I'm no skitzo, but..."

"But?"

"We could steal em, or go to the deep web."

"For some reason, I think stealing is safer than the deep web."

"I'll break into a medication store and steal some stuff. Just stay here."

He pushed his hair back, and for a split second I saw his face.

His eyes were beautiful, in a regal shape, and his eyelashes were so long.

"Um, Guts."

"Whats up?"

"Why is your hair so long?"

"Never really got the chance to cut it..."

"Would you cut it for me?"

We were both smiling.

"Sure."


End file.
